


Clothes Supply - Extra

by gurajiorasu



Series: Arashi Living Together [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pikachu and Raichu are cute, aren't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Supply - Extra

“Hey, Aiba,” Jun nudged Aiba with his foot and gestured to the nearly-sneezing Nino who was across the room. He whispered, “Pikaaa-”

“- _tchoo!_ ” Nino sneezed. He used his yellow-colored sleeve to wipe his nose.

Jun and Aiba muffled their squeal to prevent Nino from noticing.

“Told ya, that one is best when he has flu,” Jun nudged Aiba again.

“We should make a video out of it,” Aiba whispered his scream. Then, he looked around, “Where’s our Raichu?”

Jun shrugged. He poked Aiba excitedly when Nino lifted his head up, indicating that he was about to sneeze again.

Aiba raised his cellphone.

“Pikaaaa-,” the two giggly men whispered together.

“- _tchoooooooooo!_ ”

The video was just 6 seconds in length, but they could stare at it for an eternity.

*******

“T’daima,” an incoherent mumble was heard late that night. Ohno came inside the house, face red and movement clumsy. He was drunk for sure.

Aiba elbowed Jun’s rib, “Raichu!”

“Sho kun, I love-,” Ohno went straight to Sho and hugged the younger. Typical of drunk Ohno.

Sho laughed and turned to Aiba and Jun, “He’s totally drunk. Do what you want to do but peel him off of me.”

“Hai!” Aiba and Jun mocked a salute pose and dragged Ohno away.

They undressed the almost-pass-out Ohno and put Raichu onesies with not so much difficulties. Then, they supported Ohno to the room.

Not Ohno’s room. Nino’s.

Jun turned on the light and Nino grunted.

“What’s this? I’m sleepy,” Nino whined. He’s such a whiny person when he’s sick.

“It’s Riida,” Aiba simply said.

Nino was still wearing a pout on his face and hadn’t even opened his eyes yet, but he moved to make a space for Ohno.

Jun put Ohno next to Nino and like a pair of magnet the two slighter men curled up to each other.

One in Pikachu onesies, one in Raichu.

Aiba jumped around and Jun bit the hem of his shirt to prevent himself from screaming. They snapped a thousand of photos before finally left.

*******

“How long will we let them do this to us?” Nino wiped his nose to Raichu’s sleeve.

Ohno shrugged and reached for Nino’s body, seeking for warmth.  
“I don’t mind it like this. This is nice,” Ohno swirled Pikachu’s ear with his fingers absentmindedly.

Nino pondered for a while, sneezed to Ohno’s chest, and mumbled, “Well, at least I don’t have to pay for my pajamas. And they are being extremely nice to me is a fair trade off too.”

Silence seeped in, Ohno started to doze off.

“So, we keep this going?” Nino asked.

“Uhn,” Ohno barely answered.

Nino shrugged, “Okay, then.”

And so, their lives with cute onesies kept on rolling.

It’s just another happening on Arashi’s house, really.


End file.
